Her name
by Beautiful Little Liar
Summary: Her name is Ayami. She is known as SIN. Why? She is a half breed, a mutt. She deserves nothing more than death. The only thing that is promised in her life, is death itself. She is a Tashio. Inuyasha's sister. What is she other than that? Nothing.


-1

_Imoto- little sister_

Oniisan- Older brother

She walked as though her feet had disappeared. A hat rested over her black ears. A hanyou with raven black hair. With a hat, she was like everyone else. Her slim body was covered by a blue kimono with black butterflies on it. The sash was white. Her eyes were amber brown. Her face had no expression. A boy bumped into her and another tugged on her kimono pants. They were about 6 or 7. She was 13. A smile just barely revealed itself.

"Hey lady, could you help me out? I can't find my mommy," the little one asked. His dark eyes were filled with tears. The other boy stood beside him, looking in a different direction as though ashamed and trying to hold onto what little pride he had left. She nodded, a solemn smile seemed to make its way onto her face. The girl walked around Koe village with a little boy attached to her hand for thirty minutes until the crying boy saw a woman who was crying herself with her arms extended and waiting for him to embrace her. She embraced them both and held them to her chest. "Thank you so much," Her voice showed her concern. The hanyou turned to walk away and off came the hat.

Words flew into her ears. Unwanted words.

"Look! It's the half breed!"

"She was touching Sakura's children!"

"Kill her! Kill her now!"

"Disgusting mutt!"

"Hurry everyone! Let's rid our village of this thing," A man in a green kimono calls out. Men and women looked at her, some yelled at her, others glared or held their children away as though she had a flesh eating virus.

A stone hit her on the forehead, right between the eyes.

…

It was the crying boy.

"Mutt! Leave us all alone!" he threw more rocks. Her only defense was her right arm, which was getting scratched and bruised from the unnecessary attacks.

Her thoughts raced through her head.

'_why? I'm alive. I have a name.'_

She ran away from the senseless attacks, her fear ran beside her. She was faster than the humans, but not the rocks they threw at her. One connected with the back of her head, causing it to bleed and make her stumble. It's keep moving or die. She ran onward and reached a cliff. Even though she was an inu hanyou, the fall would injure her. The mob's shouting became louder as they advanced.

'_Ayami,' she thought, 'my name is Ayami.'_

The mob caught up with her. This was the end, she knew it was. Some carried lit torches, others carried pitch forks and the little ones had carried stones to throw at her. They wanted her dead. Why? Why? What did she do other than live? They wanted to play God and choose who lived or died. In their paradise, there could be no flaws. Flaws were annihilated. Right now, she was the flaw.

A man ran forward with a pitch fork, she raised her claws in response.

_What to do?_

She grabbed the pitch fork the minute he swung it at her and held it back. Though she was half demon, she never struck any human so she was weak. He pulled it back and went to strike again but she had jumped to the left to avoid it. Small leaps were what she used because the humans had crowded around the fight and had been cheering for the male.

_What did she do? She lived._

Tears streamed down her cheeks and made lines. Another man forward and pushed her. She lost her balance and fell off the cliff, her hand outstretched, reaching for the edge she had been pushed off of.

_Oops. One second too late. _

She fell into a tree at the bottom. The branch scratched her back and broke off. On the second branch, her left leg got stuck and twisted, causing her eyes to jolt open from the pain that seemed to course its way through her body. She fell from the tree completely, her left side more liable to be hurt from the fall and sure enough, it did get hurt even more She landed on her back, unable to scream because of the scratches around her face and throat. Some were deep and some were light, but all of them hurt.

_How lovely. _

She forced her body to stand. The pain came through her body again and she limped using her right side, though it didn't stop the pain. Her eyes ached badly, but she didn't cry. There was no use crying when you're a minute before walking away with death. She was a hanyou, so she'd probably go to hell anyway.

"Inuyasha, slow down! We're not all that face!" A somewhat whinny voice called out. Her body was injured, but she could still smell. There was five of them. A little cat, two girls and two boys. Would they notice her? Bleeding and helpless or would they see a hanyou, a sin.

"Shuddap and catch up." one of the boys called. Soon enough, he had reached her. He wasn't human, he was a hanyou. Still, would he have any sympathy for her?

Her only help, but she was afraid. She let go of her balance and fell backwards into a bush. He couldn't see her but she could see him. He was sniffing the ground, his silver dog ears twitching as though they were anticipating a disturbance, his silver hair seemed to go in the opposite direction of whatever way he had moved. He could smell her and hear her. Her blood was dripping and the scent of it was everywhere. Finally, he stood straight and walked over to the bush where she had curled and hidden herself.

"are you ready to come out?" his voice was gentle, but she couldn't move. Only a soft noise escaped from her throat.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" The girl had caught up with the others who had been with them.

"Maybe you should slow down. And I must also pose the same question as Lady Kagome…" one of the boys.

"Having fun with your bush, Inuyasha?" One of the girls said that, but it wasn't the same girl from earlier. This girl was a bit older.

"Mew."

"tch! Shut up!" The one named Inuyasha had said. He used his claws to clear away the bush, revealing her, bruised and beaten. He pointed as though she was a freak show, but the look on his face was anxious. Was he trying to help her?

The girl wearing the green and white outfit gasped and hid her face into the girl who looked like a demon slayer.

'_Am I really that awful?'_

Ayami's throat clenched and she could do nothing but clench her fists and keep from crying.

"Look at her leg…" the demon slayer was shocked, too.

"We have to move her," the monk spoke up. The one called Inuyasha lifted her onto his back and began running.

_Kangei. Toki wa itsumo. _(welcome. Everytime.)

She's moving and looking around. They're up in the air and onto the ground. The demon slayer, monk and other girl are on the back of the cat. Where are they going? And why? She passes out on the hanyou's red kimono.

_Kaede's village _

The hanyou woke up screaming. Something was attacking her leg. Her _injured _leg. She groaned and extended her claws, ready to strike it, but something held her back. At least two people held her back. Male.

"Miroku! Keep her held down or else Kaede can't push it back in!" That girl wearing white and green. _What _were they doing to her!? She groaned again and looked down to see an old woman pushing her bone into her leg. It looked like a spear, it looked awful but still, she'd rather have her bone popping out than having it being pushed back in. She couldn't move her other leg to kick the woman away, it was being sat on by the girl who had been talking . After another minute of screaming, it went back in. It hurt like hell when it was being pushed, but it was like falling on the bottom floor of hell when it _was_ back in. She let out a scream that made the silver hanyou's ears flop downward.

"Get off me! Get off!" She pulled away with her arms, panting.

"I think its best if we allow her to be afraid for now. After all, we're all strangers to her," the monk laughed a bit, "I'm Miroku. This is Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome." He had pointed them out as he crossed them.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, her eyes focused on the girl. Why did she have such a heartfelt look? She didn't even _know_ the girl.

"My- My name?" Ayami seemed to be in a daze, almost asleep with her eyes open.

"Yeah! Your name. What are you, stupid?"

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

Bam. Just a crash to the floor after a single word.

"She was injured and you're already being hard on her. STOP BEING SUCH A JERK."

"WHATEVER. I don't need to stay here."

Out he went. Ayami felt compelled to run after him and hug him from behind, but she couldn't with a bad leg. Sure, it would heal much faster than when a human was injured, but it still hurt.

"Ayami. My name is Ayami." She pushed herself up against the wall and limped away a bit. Inuyasha was outside the hut, leaning against the side of it.

"Oi. My name is Ayami."

"Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry about getting you hurt."

"it's nothing, that wench does it just about every day."

" Oh."

"Your scent is familiar. It's like Sesshomaru's and mine."

"Wha?"

"Your scent. Both Sesshomaru and I have the blood of our father coursing its way through our veins."

"Sorry, I had no father."

"Did you have no father or did you never MEET your father?"

"That's kinda it…"

"There's no doubt about it."

"About what?"

"You're my little sister. You're a Tashio."

_Ending of the Chap_

_Hugs x hearts: Oi! Thank you for finishing the chap without closing ze page. Review, mmkay? Oh OH ALSO. I'm sorry for the gay ending. A bit of OOC stuff goin' on in that…also: Yes, Sessh is going to show up but will he be accepting or not? You'll see. I haven't even figured it out yet. -Evil laughter-_


End file.
